1862
by justareader13
Summary: Damon and Bonnie meet in 1862 and there is an immediate connection. AU. Written for Bamon week.


**I DISCLAIM ERRTHING, YO.**

**Summary: Damon and Bonnie meet in 1862 and there's immediately a connection.**

**Characters: Damon, Bonnie, Stefan, Giuseppe and Cordelia f.**

**AN: So Bamon week continues! Yay! Day four of Bamon week and the theme is: *drum roll* AU Bamon! I've been wanting to do a 1800s Bamon fic, so this seem like the best time.**

**Italics – Thoughts**

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Damon Salvatore walked across his family's estate with excited thoughts of a reunion with his brother on his mind. He had left the army; he just wasn't cut from that cloth. He was constantly at war now. If it wasn't against the union army then it was his own mind attacking him. He would have flashbacks of the war in his everyday life, he had night terrors and he was getting jumpy in that environment which could've led to an unfortunate accident that left either himself or an innocent bystander injured. With the safety of the people around him in mind, he had reluctantly appealed to his father about it because he knew if he just deserted he'd be hunted down and killed. He isn't sure what his father said or did to get Damon out of there and he wouldn't ask. The two were at odds more times than not and Damon knew it was because of his appearance - he was the spitting image of his mother who had died 10 years ago when Damon was 12 and Stefan was 5. His mother had made him promise to look after himself and Stefan and he tried his hardest to do so. Stefan was the most important person in his life; he had practically raised his brother ever since his mom died. His father wasn't a very affectionate person and treated them more like they were his wards than his own children even when his mother was alive so they had learned early on not to rely on him too much. Damon was just glad to be back home.

As he walked through the fields many of the servants and slaves greeted him warmly. Slavery always felt so wrong to Damon. It went against all he believed in and his opinion on slavery was a part of the divide between he and his father. He smiled brightly as he saw Cordelia, the woman who had helped raise he and Stefan, working in his father's tobacco fields. Damon motioned to silence to the other slaves working with Cordelia and snuck up behind her intending to startle her.

"You try it at your own risk, Damon Salvatore." Cordelia warned without even turning. The other slaves snickered as Damon deflated a bit. The dark skinned woman turned with a maternal smile and Damon immediately pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you." He told her with a smile. She smiled back before kissing his cheek.

"I'm glad you're safe." She told him back. Damon began to look around.

"Where's Stefan?" He asked.

"Off in the rose garden with Bonnie."

"Bonnie?"

"Your father's new ward." Cordelia explained.

"He's trying to set Stefan up again?" Damon asked rolling his eyes.

"No. Um, Bonnie isn't exactly what Giuseppe would think of as wife material for his boys." Damon quirked an eyebrow at that but Cordelia promptly began to shoo him off.

"I've got work to do. Go on. Go." She ordered dismissively. Most other white people would take offense and probably have Cordelia hung but she was like Damon's mother. She was way more of a parent than Giuseppe so Damon just kissed her cheek again before walking to the rose garden. He could already hear Stefan's familiar laugh and an unknown feminine one. As he walked closer he could make out Stefan in a loose white shirt with suspenders and brown paints: clothing he could get dirty. The woman was a different story. She wore an immaculately tailored light green silk dress with gold leaves embroidered on the bodice of it. It was a short sleeved dress and looked like something fit for a princess. She wore a three quarter sleeved green sheer pullover over the dress and both of them fluttered in the wind behind her. As Damon observed her he was immediately privy to the reason Giuseppe wouldn't approve of any relations between the girl and Stefan. She was black; her caramel colored skin looked almost golden under the sunlight. Her long, curly, dark brown hair was unrestrained and blew in the wind wildly obscuring her face from Damon's view but he just tell she was probably stunning. He watched Stefan chase after the girl, weaving through the maze of a garden before he finally caught her and lifted her up by the waist, swinging her around before finally putting her down.

Stefan was different. The fifteen year old had grown up whilst Damon was away. Long gone was the gangly, skinny boy who looked like the wind could blow him over and he couldn't control all his limbs. Gone was the clumsy boy who tripped over his own feet. Stefan had muscle mass now.

_Father probably put him to work._ Damon thought. He decided to make his presence known now.

"And here I was thinking my return would be much anticipated only to see you have replaced me, dear brother." Damon called out. Stefan immediately whipped around and then promptly tripped and fell.

_Still clumsy then._ Damon thought with a laugh. Stefan popped back up and immediately began running to Damon. Damon put his bag down and when Stefan finally reached him threw his arms around him. It felt like home. Damon immediately returned the hug with another laugh escaping his lips. He pulled back and held Stefan out in front of him.

"Look who's all grown up now." He said mockingly. Stefan rolled his eyes at Damon's teasing.

"What are you doing here? I didn't know you had leave."

"Permanent leave as it so happens, thanks to father. I decided the army didn't suit me."

"Your dedication to the cause is awe inspiring, Brother." Stefan said teasing Damon right back but he could see the approval in Stefan's eyes, he was glad Damon was home. Stefan and Damon heard leaves crunching, signifying someone's approach and both of them suddenly remembered they weren't alone.

"Where are my manners? Damon, this is my best friend: Bonnie Bennett, Bonnie this is my older brother Damon." Stefan introduced before stepping aside and letting Damon and Bonnie see each other clearly. Damon froze. She was even more beautiful than he had imagined. Her eyes drew him in immediately though. They were emerald with flecks of gold. He didn't know eyes could be gold but hers were. Her lips looked soft, plump and inviting he had the urge to kiss them. She had a very light dusting of freckles which mostly blended into her caramel skin accept for a few darker ones around her nose. Her cheekbones were high and her hair blew in the wind like a halo. She looked goddess-like. She could see her eyes studying him and wondered what she was thinking. All of a sudden her face lit up in a smile. It tugged at something in his chest.

"Hello, Mr. Salvatore. I've heard so much about you." She said, speaking in a British accent. Damon snapped out of his daydreaming as she spoke to him.

"Please, Mr. Salvatore is my father. I'm Damon." He said holding out his hand. She reached to shake it and he turned it over and kissed the back of her hand. She raised an eyebrow but didn't seem displeased. He held her gaze as he leaned back up.

Stefan felt awkward watching them. He felt like a third wheel, he didn't know how to break the tension so he just spoke.

"Um, father is in business with Bonnie's father. He was nice enough to let Bonnie stay with us while they conduct business because her father travels a lot. She's been here the last 7 months. Everyone loves her, even father adores her." Stefan prattled to fill the silence. Damon nodded absentmindedly. Suddenly the spell was broken by Giuseppe's voice booming from the steps of the main house calling for Damon. He turned to see Giuseppe beckoning to him.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Bonnie."

"And you, Mr. Sal- I mean Damon." Damon smiled a bit before walking away from her. He could hear Stefan immediately begin teasing Bonnie as any teenager would.

"You like him." He heard him say.

"Shut up." She replied.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Damon sat at the dinner table with his father waiting for Stefan and Bonnie's arrival. His father had given him a long spiel about how he didn't have to help Damon out but he was his son and he loved him so he helped him.

_He loves me? He might want to show it every once in a while. _He thought to himself. After the lecture he had taken off his confederate army uniform and secretly took it outside to where the slave quarters were and burned it. The slaves on the plantation had watched him do it with quiet gratitude before he went to spend some time with Cordelia.

He looked up as Bonnie came sweeping into the room in a new dress. This one was a red cotton dress with a slit by her knee which showed embroidered off-white lace sewn into the inseam of the dress. This dress was short sleeved as well and she didn't wear an overlay this time, showing off her toned arms. She didn't look like she had done any manual labor a day in her life, yet she had muscle mass.

_Perhaps from the running._

She had her hair pulled back into a half up half down do and purple and pink roses adorned her hair.

_Like a forest nymph_. He mused to himself.

"Good evening, Giuseppe." Bonnie said enthusiastically, going over to Giuseppe and giving him a light kiss on the cheek before sitting down next to him. Damon froze at the display of affection from Bonnie to his father.

_Is he blushing? _Damon thought in disbelief. His father bestowed Bonnie with a very rare smile and greeted her warmly.

_Who the hell is this man?_

"Oh, I heard you went to the chef and asked her to cook my favorite meal. Thank you so much, you didn't have to go through the trouble."

"Of course I did. You deserve it. You've been a wonderful, welcome guest." Giuseppe complimented. Damon was sure a bug would fly into his mouth but he couldn't pick his jaw up off the table.

_This woman is a miracle worker._

Bonnie turned to him then, giving him a dazzling smile of her own.

"There you are Damon. Stefan and I were wondering where you were. We wanted you to join us outside again. We went riding shortly after your arrival. We wanted you to come but we couldn't find you."

"Oh, I was tired from my journey." Damon quickly said, not wanting to disclose his true location in front of his father. Secretly he felt his heart soar at the fact that she wanted him to spend time with her.

"Perhaps another time. I've found Mystic Falls to be quite scenic. Riding has easily becoming a beloved past time of mine."

"Mine as well." Damon said in agreement.

_She just keeps getting better and better._

"Damon has been riding since he was a child. He knows all the best trails and routes. I'm sure he'd be happy to take you out one day, Bonnie." Giuseppe said to Bonnie lightly, though he looked at Damon with eyes that screamed he didn't have a choice. Damon actually didn't mine. The whole room looked up as Stefan came limping sheepishly into the room. Bonnie looked on in concern mixed with exasperation while Damon rolled his eyes. The kid couldn't go a day without injuring himself. He could tell by the smile instantly dropping off his father's face that he wasn't pleased or amused.

"Stefan Lorenzo Salvatore, what have you done to yourself now?" H asked angrily

"I just twisted it a little." He said sitting down next to Damon and then the food was finally served.

"Lucy says if I soak it tonight in her special blend before I go to sleep, I should be up and running again tomorrow." Damon knew what was coming. The same old lecture to Stefan about how he would one day end up making a mockery of the family name, how he couldn't expect to get a wife if he couldn't even walk without tripping over his own feet, how he needed to present himself better, how he wasn't good enough. Damon would get upset and he and Giuseppe would argue and then Stefan would end up running out of the house and not coming back for a day or two. Damon knew he stayed in the slave quarters with Cordelia but father didn't and he never asked where Stefan went. However, as soon as Giuseppe opened his mouth to begin his tirade and Stefan shrunk and his seat getting ready for the harsh words, Bonnie spoke up.

"Oh Giuseppe, forgive me but I had wanted to ask you about the room design in the drawing room."

"The drawing room?" Giuseppe's attention was immediately drawn away from Stefan.

"Yes, the drawing room. The art on the wall, they aren't portraits of family members like in the other rooms and the vases seem quite foreign, Indian in make if I'm not mistaken." Bonnie said innocently.

"Actually my late wife designed the room but I helped her." Giuseppe said.

"Do tell." Bonnie asked excitedly as if completely enthralled and wanting to know more. Then Giuseppe smiled again and began talking about their mother. He never spoke of mother and least of all with a smile yet Bonnie made him. When Giuseppe wasn't looking Damon saw Bonnie give Stefan a small wink before continuing to listen to his father intently. In that moment, Damon had decided that Bonnie Bennett was special, she was perfect and she was who he wanted. He could already feel a shift in him, something in him gravitate towards her. Something in him broke away and was filled completely with a sudden hyper-awareness of her. He spent most of the dinner staring at her in awe and confusion, he didn't understand the shift at all but he felt it.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD **

The next day, after a long lecture in responsibility from his father, Damon was upset and just wanted to unwind. Spending time with Stefan seemed a good way to de-stress. Especially since it seemed spending time with Stefan meant spending time with Bonnie. He changed into his play clothes and grabbed the football he had brought home with him and ran outside. He could see Bonnie and Stefan on the bench swing under the giant peach tree that resided on the plantation reading a book together. He walked over to them.

"Hey Stef. Want to play a game with me?"

"What kind of game? And what kind of ball is that?" Stefan asked skeptically. He was still clumsy at times and father was beginning to punish him for it. Bonnie got him out of it last night but she won't always be there to save him, he didn't want to get in anymore trouble. Bonnie closed the book with more force than was necessary, drawing attention to her.

"It's a football of course."

"A football?" He asked in confusion.

"Coincidentally, it isn't meant to be kicked but thrown rather." Bonnie said to Stefan in that big sister tone she used with Stefan when explaining things he didn't understand. Stefan heard it a lot but Damon never had. He was a little surprised if not taken aback by her tenderness and care with the younger boy.

"How do you know about football? Do they have that back in London?" Damon asked.

"I'm not London, I'm from Manchester and we don't have American football. Our football is the equivalent of your soccer but I did spend some time in New York on a business trip with father last year and I learned all about American football from some neighborhood boys in Brooklyn." Damon and Stefan seemed intrigued by her story and she explained all she had learned from them about football.

"Hmm, seems a little rough doesn't it?" Stefan said with a bit of concern.

"It is a bit rough, I suppose, if you're sensitive." Bonnie said in agreement before getting a sly look on her face.

"Luckily I'm not sensitive at all." Bonnie suddenly grabbed the football and began running away from both Salvatores into the trees leaving both of them a little surprised.

_She's flawless. _Damon thought as he watched her disappear among the trees, her dress and hair flying behind her just like in the rose garden. He didn't care that she was black, she wasn't some dainty flower like the other girl's in Mystic Falls and she could get rough and rumble with the boys. She was more beautiful than any woman he'd ever met. She could deal with his father effortlessly. Plus she seemed to care a great deal for Stefan.

Stefan suddenly smirked and looked over at Damon.

"That, big brother, is obviously a woman who wishes to be chased. I'd be willing to bet the entire plantation that you're the one she wishes would chase her." Damon was still a bit in shocked awe at her and didn't move. Stefan smirked wider before getting up and beginning to run after Bonnie.

"If you don't chase her, I will!" He called behind him. That finally snapped Damon out of his stupor and he began chasing after the two. Stefan laughed as Damon blasted past him. The two ran for about a minute before they caught up with Bonnie. She turned and smiled when she saw Damon in the front coming after her. When he was close enough she threw the football in a perfect spiral to Stefan who caught it and immediately began running horizontally from the vertical path the three were running down and Bonnie followed his change of course. Damon began running to catch Stefan and when he was close enough Stefan threw the ball to Bonnie who easily caught it and turned the corner into denser, foggy woods and began weaving through those trees. Damon followed her but Stefan didn't, he smiled to himself as he watched the two disappear.

_They'll thank me later._ The teen thought to himself before beginning to stroll back home pleased with himself.

Damon chased after Bonnie easily able to know exactly which area she was located in even in the heavy greenery and mist because her laughter echoed through the forest. Suddenly the laughing stopped but Damon was on high alert.

"You'll never catch me, Mr. Salvatore." He heard her accented voice taunt. He whipped around trying to figure out where it was coming from.

"We'll see about that. And it's Damon."

"Why not Mr. Salvatore?" He heard her disembodied voice ask.

"I'm not old enough for that."

"Really? You seem old enough. How old would you say is too old?"

"Are you fishing for my age?" Damon asked amused.

"Maybe. I'm trying to gauge whether or not any association with you would be appropriate by my standards."

"You want to be associated with me?"

"Maybe."

"Are you flirting with me?"

"…Maybe." He heard right in his ear. He whipped around to see Bonnie standing there with a tiny smile, holding the football in her hand.

"I'm 22." He responded.

"Is that appropriate enough by you standards?"

"Quite. I'm 20." She answered. Damon smiled back at her before sighing.

"You know…" He started stepping closer to her.

"Despite his fondness of you, my father would never approve of us. He'd say that despite the fact that you're obviously a cultured, educated woman and that he likes you that you were beneath me, socially. That your skin color makes me better than you and that being with you romantically or sexually is a betrayal to the family name and my integrity." He said gently, not wanting to offend her.

"Funny, my father would say that _you_ were beneath _me_. He'd say that I was tandem amount to a princess in England or at the very least a lady. That I was sharp minded and witty and responsible yet able to have fun when needed, that I'd make any man a very happy husband. One on the same social standing of myself and preferably, one from my own country." Bonnie replied just as softly before stepping closer to Damon.

"But do you know what I say?" Damon quirked an eyebrow at that.

"I say that I'm not my father and I have my own opinion. You intrigue me. I like you. I want to know you better and if you can say the same then I don't see a problem." She said, in a tone that didn't betray her inner fear of his rejection. Damon looked conflicted before he stepped closer and placed a light, chaste kiss to her lips. Bonnie leaned in a little more as he pulled away and pulled him back into the kiss, kissing him deeply and passionately. They both felt something flare in their chest. An invisible tether formed and a long dormant feeling came alive. They both pulled away in a breathless haze. Damon nodded in agreement.

"I can say the same." Bonnie smiled that dazzling smile again and leaned in to kiss him again, neither ever noticed that Stefan hadn't followed them. Neither really cared.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD **

**Reviews? This is a one-shot; I wanted to leave it kind of open ended in terms of the time period because it before Katherine will have come to Mystic Falls so you can decide for yourselves how this love story ends. **


End file.
